This description relates to managing parameter sets.
In data processing systems it is often desirable for certain types of users to have access to reports of a lineage of data as it passes through the systems. Very generally, among a number of uses, such “data lineage” reports can be used to reduce risk, verify compliance obligations, streamline business processes, and safeguard data. It is important that data lineage reports are both correct and complete.